


Revenge

by flamewarflipsides



Series: The Bards of Nest [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, give me your face, poem, revenge of the fallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarflipsides/pseuds/flamewarflipsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Optimus really thinking when he said that famous line?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Give this world your blessing;  
Me, I need it not.  
Your master’s plan is crumbling.  
Face it as we rot…


End file.
